Nuestra Amistad
by Turquoiseheart
Summary: Las dos lloramos....nos consolamos...y hacemos renacer una linda amistad... SakuIno


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen :( hago esto por diversión

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen :( hago esto por diversión!!

Summary: Una bella historia de amistad entre Sakura e Ino. Sasuke se ha ido y las dos han quedado devastadas, se consuelan entre si, para hacer renacer una amistad.

- ¡No lo puedo creer, se fue!- gritó entre sorprendido y enfurecido Naruto.

- Ya déjalo, él lo quiso así - le dije tratando de calmarlo. Sólo logré hacer que se preocupara por mí.

- Pero Sakura-chan, ¿Tu como estas? ¿Estas bien? ahora que él se fue pues…-

- Estoy bien Naruto – le interrumpí - solo quiero irme a casa y dormir, estoy cansada- le dije resignada

- Esta bien Sakura-chan, nos vemos- aun me observaba preocupado.

- Adiós Naruto- me despedí de él.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi casa lentamente, estaba lloviendo, pero no me importó, solo podía pensar en él.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Por qué nos dejaste?, ¿Por qué me dejas sola?-

Lloraba incansablemente, me dolía mucho por dentro. Le dí gracias a la lluvia que no permitiera que nadie se diera cuenta de mis lágrimas. En un arranque, corrí hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegué a mi casa vi que mi familia ya dormía. Subí a mi cuarto procurando no hacer ruido, me senté en una silla junto a la ventana y me quedé observando como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con furia el vidrio. Por un momento deseé ser el vidrio y que la lluvia me golpeara hasta caer rendida paro no pensar en él.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cama, esperando dormir y no despertar, pero no lo conseguí.

Ya llevaba más de dos horas sin dormir.

- ¿Voy con ella?, no se que hacer, sé que le dije que seríamos rivales, pero no iba en serio. La conozco y sé que ella va a estar ahí cuando la necesite, pero ya es tarde y no se que hacer... -

Estuve meditándolo por más de una hora, hasta que decidí actuar. Me levanté y observé la ventana, todavía seguía lloviendo. Me puse un abrigo, salí de mi casa y corrí hacia la suya.

Llegué hecha un desastre, el abrigo no sirvió de mucho. Iba a tocar la puerta pero era demasiado tarde y molestaría a sus padres, así que decidí lanzar piedritas a su ventana. Vi como se asomaba por a ventana tallándose los ojos.

- Frentezota, es muy tarde para venir a pedir consejos de belleza -

- Ino cerda no vengo a eso y lo sabes – le dije molesta.

- Claro que se que no vienes a eso, pensé que ya no vendrías, trepa por la barda y sube -

Asentí y subí por la barda, trepe por su ventana para poder entrar al cuarto, me senté en un sillón que ella tenia, pero no estaba. Apareció poco después con una toalla y un pijama para mí.

- Toma Frentezota, sécate y ponte ésta pijama, hablaré a tu casa para que sepan que te vas a quedar a dormir -

- Gracias Ino-cerda -

Salió del cuarto a hablar por teléfono, mientras yo me vestía. Comencé a pensar que había sido una tonta por haberme peleado con ella, y todo por Sasuke.

Se abrió la puerta, la observé entrando a la habitación. No me había fijado que traía una pijama rosa con…puerquitos, demasiado irónico como para contener la risa, mientras yo me había puesto una azul con florecillas. Traía una bandeja con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y unas galletas. Las dejo en la mesita y se sentó a mi lado.

- Primero que nada Sakura, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, no es bueno quedarse con toda la pena y el dolor contenidos adentro de uno -

- Ino…- le dije, y comience a llorar como una niña pequeña, ella me dió palmaditas de apoyo y dejó que me desahogara.

Sí, saque todo, esas lágrimas que hace tiempo guardaba, de todas la veces que Sasuke me había rechazado, de todos los momentos tristes de mi vida. Lloraba por haber sido tan tonta y haberme permitido perder a una amiga muy valiosa de la envidia que le tenía. Se que ella no quería que nos peleáramos, pero fui necia, y todo por él.

Él era realmente el motivo y la principal razón por la que lloraba.

- Gracias Ino y perdón por mi necedad y envidia –

No hacía falta que le mencionara a que me refería con lo de pedir perdón, ella ya lo sabía.

- No me pidas perdón – me sonrió dulcemente - Separarnos fue bueno, porque eso te ayudó a florecer en todo tu esplendor. Conmigo tal vez te hubieras convertido en otra yo y nunca hubiésemos visto la hermosa flor en la que te has convertido -

Solo atiné a sonreír de forma sincera intentando corresponderle la sonrisa, pero el dolor por dentro me seguía ganando y aún me tenía devastada. Continué llorando.

Más tarde logré calmarme, o será que el hambre me venció, o el dolor causa hambre, pero el hecho es que cogí la taza de chocolate, el plato de galletas y me comí todo bastante rápido.

- Frentezota, como te cabe todo eso – se observó sorprendida - ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Todo se almacena en tu frente ¿verdad?- y luego sonrió sarcásticamente

- Claro Ino cerda, y tú al punto de la anorexia -

Sé que me quiso pegar, pero no pudo.

- Bueno Frentezota, quieres continuar ahora o lo dejamos para mañana - Me dijo bostezando.

- Mañana mejor, ya me dio sueño - Le dije bostezando también.

Ino tenía una cama impresionantemente grande, suave, cómoda y muy confortante. Se metió de un extremo y me indicó que me metiera en el otro.

- Hasta mañana Frentona -

- Hasta mañana Ino-puerca - Eso fue lo último que le dije.

No se si habrá sido la conversación, o el efecto acogedor de la cama, pero el hecho es que comencé a sentirme tan tranquila y con tanto mucho sueño que no tarde mucho en dormir.

Entre sueños comencé a escuchar una canción y alguien que la cantaba con mucho ímpetu, sonaba bien la canción, algo como a: Quiero, quiero que me quieras quiero…

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y vi que entraba mucha luz, me cubrí con la sabana pero fue en vano. Recordé donde estaba y se vino a mi mente de todo lo de anoche: la ida de Sasuke, mi llanto, Ino y su ayuda; luego sentí una punzada en el pecho: me di cuenta que todavía dolía.

- Quiero, quiero que me quieras quiero, quiero que me abraces quiero…-

Me quité la sábana de la cara y lo que vi me dejó sorprendida. Ino estaba cantando a todo pulmón, mientras tenia un cepillo como micrófono y bailaba haciendo gestos frente al espejo.

No pude contenerme, no lo pude resistir, comencé a reírme a carcajadas, pero es que se veía graciosísima. A Ino no pareció hacerle gracia mi risa.

- Que Frentezota, no te burles de mi, es para olvidar un rato las penas y el dolor -

"Cierto" pensé, a ella también le gustaba Sasuke y ahora seguro trata de bloquear sus pensamientos cantando y bailando… y haciendo el ridículo. Vi que se sentó en el sillón con la mirada perdida.

- Tu…tu también lo querías mucho, ¿Verdad?- le dije parándome de la cama y sentándome a un lado de ella.

- Si, lo quiero mucho - me contestó con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca de dolor.

- Y ¿A ti también te gustaba? - Le pregunté algo temerosa de escuchar su respuesta.

- Uhm, bueno, en un principio, antes de que tú llegaras a la academia. Yo ya conocía a Sasuke, de echo lo conocí mucho antes que a ti ya que nuestros padres se veían seguido y me llevaban a su casa, yo me ponía a jugar con él y con Itachi, su hermano mayor -

La observé extrañada y sorprendida… "Ella ya lo conocía desde antes…" pensé.

- Nuestros padres decidieron que yo entraría en la academia el mismo año que él para estar juntos, yo siempre estaba con él y por eso mucha gente me molestaba en un principio por que pensaban que era su novia o algo así pero él llegaba y me protegía, él fue el que después me enseño a defenderme -

Seguí escuchando con atención su historia, me tenía bastante sorprendida ya que no sabía nada de eso.

- De hecho, él te vio un día llorando, para variar, Frentezota – y comenzó a reír, burlándose de mí.

- Chistosa, continúa por favor -

- Está bien. Un día me pregunto que si te conocía yo le dije que no, le dije que solo te había visto una vez y también estabas llorando – suspiró para tomar aire y continuar - Recuerdo que preguntó ¿Por que llorará?, yo le dije que a lo mejor no tendrías amigas o a lo mejor tenias problemas –

La observé sorprendida, lo que no pasó desapercibido por ella. Luego continuó con su historia.

- Desde ese día me preocupé en cierto modo por ti, ya que te veía llorar a casi diario, y decidí intentar hablar contigo, te pregunté que por que llorabas y… lo demás ya lo sabes – terminó su relato dando un suspiro.

La veía aun ausente y quise saber más.

- Pero, ¿Por que te dejo de hablar? ¿Por que ya no siguieron como antes?-

- Ay, que preguntona eres Frentezota -

- Lo siento - Le dije apenada

- Todo cambio a partir del incidente con su hermano, y su familia. El cambio demasiado, ya no sonreía, lo buscaba y me evitaba, así que decidí no decirle nada -

- Y entonces, cuando te dije que seriamos rivales por que no me dijiste nada de esto -

- Ya te lo dije ayer Frentezota, si hubieras seguido a mi lado no hubieras salido adelante, y ya ves separarnos fue bueno, solo ve el resultado.-

- Pero entonces, ¿Nunca te gusto? - Le pregunte

- No - suspiró - no como para ser novios o algo así, simplemente decía que era mió por que yo lo quería mucho y él a mi y éramos muy bueno amigos… y sí, debo de admitir que lo extraño- Al decir eso, se le salio una lágrima, la cual se la quitó rápidamente con su mano.

- Entonces, no lo viste antes de irse - Le dije

- Sí, si lo vi, el me vino a ver antes de encontrarse con ustedes -

- ¿¡O sea que tu sabias que se iba y no nos avisaste?! - le grite molesta.

- Si, yo ya sabia, vino en la mañana de ayer. Me pidió disculpas por los malos momentos que me hizo pasar, por todo el tiempo que sufrí sin el -

- ¿¡Y por que no lo detuviste?! - Le grite y le di una cachetada a la que no respondió.

- Lo intenté, pero me dijo que lo entendiera. Le expliqué varias razones para que se quedara, pero la venganza ha cegado sus ojos, su corazón, y su alma. Antes de irse me dio un abrazo, me dejó una foto nuestra y salió por la ventana, ya no lo vi en todo el día aunque lo busqué - Me dijo realmente apenada y entristecida. Le caían muchas lágrimas de sus ojos, que en vano trataba de limpiar. Yo solo la abracé hasta que ella se calmo.

- Bueno Frentezota, es hora de desayunar, ¿Me ayudas? – se levantó sonriente y se dirigió a la puerta - Pero primero cámbiate, hay ropa en el closet, te espero en la cocina- y salio del cuarto.

Me levante del sillón pensando en todo lo que me acababa de decir, abrí las puertas del closet y vi que tenia muchísima ropa, volteaba a ver a todos lados y tenia de todo, hasta que mi vista se topo en el lado interior de una de las puertas. Ahí estaba, la foto que mencionó, eran ella y Sasuke abrazados en el parque, tendrían como 5 o 6 años y sí, era cierto que Sasuke sonreía y tenia otra mirada, tenia un brazo sobre los hombros de Ino y ella sonreía también. Vi que tenia fecha y la tome para verla de cerca.

- Eso fue hace mucho- Me dije, voltee la foto y vi que tenía un escrito con la letra de Sasuke, que decía:

_Aunque la distancia es mucha, siempre los recordare a todos, en especial a ti, mi amiga de siempre, Ino. Perdón y gracias por todo. _

_Sinceramente Uchiha Sasuke._

Volví a dejar la foto en donde estaba y me cambié, escogí un pantalón y una blusa sencilla, y me los puse. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina desde donde se podía escuchar a Ino cantaba de nuevo, aunque no tan fuerte como antes.

- ¿En que te ayudo? – Interrumpí su canto con mi pregunta.

- ¿Puedes poner la mesa, por favor? -

Hice lo que me solicitó, luego ella sirvió el desayuno. Algo que no me esperaba era descubrir que, entre sus muchas cualidades, también estaba la de cocinar muy bien.

- Otra cosa que envidiarte Ino, cocinas muy rico -

- No me envidies, mejor te enseñó, ¡Pero luego tienes que decir que yo te enseñe ehhh!-

Ambas reímos por un buen rato.

- ¿Que vas a hacer hoy?- Me preguntó inesperadamente.

- Nada, es mi día libre – fue mi respuesta.

- Que bueno, el mió también, así que desde hoy comenzara el plan -

- ¿Cual plan? - pregunte asustada y sorprendida

- Se llamara "Vida nueva para Frente…Sakura", desde hoy nacerás de nuevo y veras siempre hacia adelante y no hacia el pasado – me dijo en un tono entusiasta, luego notó mi asombro, y continuó - Eso no quiere decir que olvides el pasado, simplemente que si recuerdas algo de este, no te duela -

- Ah - le dije sorprendida, y sonreí aun un tanto confundida.

- Así que apúrate por que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y además te pusiste lo mas feo que tengo, tengo tantas cosas qué enseñarte -

- Gracias, Ino-

- De nada Sakura y te advierto que si algún día regresa el baka de Sasuke, verá de lo que se perdió…- Ino tenia estrellitas en los ojos.

- Sí - Le dije apenada y seguí mi desayuno.

Por eso creo que los amigos es el mejor tesoro, e Ino es la mejor.


End file.
